1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recliner. More particularly, the invention relates to a recliner that connects a seatback to a base on a floor, in a state in which a seatback angle is adjustable.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 4916155 describes a structure in which a seatback of a vehicle seat is connected to a seat cushion via a recliner, in a state in which a seatback angle is adjustable. The recliner includes a ratchet and a guide that are assembled together in a state in which they are rotatable relative to each other, and a locking mechanism that locks the relative rotation of these. The recliner is configured such that the ratchet and the guide are assembled in a state in which they are both prevented from slipping off in an axial direction, by a cylindrical outer peripheral ring that is attached straddling outer peripheral portions of the ratchet and the guide. More specifically, the cylindrical outer peripheral ring supports the ratchet so that it does not fall off of the guide in the axial direction, by the outer peripheral ring being joined to the guide by one end thereof being fit onto an outer peripheral portion of the guide, and a seat surface portion that is bent a radially inward and formed on the other end thereof being abutted against the outer peripheral portion of the ratchet in the axial direction.